The Grand Couples Games
by StarLoveGCW
Summary: Master wants 30 million Jewel. So what does he do? He sends six Fairy Tail couples (NaLu, GrUvia, MirAxus, JeRza, GaLe, and ElfGreen) into a Magic Games that is much more than they ever bargained for. After a few challenges that started innocent enough, these 12 mages will begin to realize being in a relationship is ... not what they expected.
1. The Letter

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, hope you guys like it. (For future readers) As I am writing this, the Grand Magic Games ark is currently not finished. I am assuming that Fairy Tail will win. If they don't… Well, oops.**

**Don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

"REALLY BRATS?! THE ENTIRE CITY OF SORGUR?!" Makarov yelled to no one in particular as he read yet another complaint from the Counsel. "We just regained our reputation as strongest in Fiore, do we really have to regain our reputation as most reckless too? Ugh…" Makarov groaned, and heard a loud bang (which signaled that yet another part of the Guild had been destroyed, probably by Natsu).

"Aw… Come on, we just bought this Guild Back using the money from the Grand Magic Games…"

Master Makarov sighed and once again stared gloomily at the giant stack of papers on his desk.

Suddenly, a golden envelope with a red seal caught his eye. It didn't look like any of the other complaints from the Magic Counsel, Makarov wondered what it could be.

_"For the Master of Fairy Tail, From the King of Fiore" _Makarov read.

"Oh no, please don't tell me we're in trouble not only with the Magic counsel but with the King too!" Makarov prayed as he carefully opened the shimmering envelope.

_Mr. Makarov,_

_ After you guild's victory in the Grand Magic Games, citizens all over Fiore have been anxiously waiting for more appearances from your Guild. Here in Crocus, Fairy Tail merchandise is selling out so fast, we now have several factories solely dedicated to producing t-shirts and figurines. But, the goal of this letter is not to congratulate you on merchandise sales. The Grand Magic Games committee has a proposition for you. We would like your guild to participate in special games, consisting only of your guild._

"What?" Makarov thought. He glanced back down and continued reading.

_ We would like to host a game called the Grand Couples Games, a competition where couples from your guild will compete in various Games._

"This sounds fun," Makarov muttered, smiling broadly at the thought of pairing his brats up.

_There really is no "purpose" for these Games except entertainment. But as a reward for your guild, you will be given 30 million Jewel if you choose to participate._

" 30 MILLION JEWEL! OF COURSE WE'RE GOING!" Makarov yelled. He nearly dropped the letter in excitement, but after a couple minutes, finally calmed down enough to continue reading.

_The winning pair will also be given the prize of being king and queen of Fiore for a day (with restrictions of course). The rest of the contestants will also be allowed to stay in the castle and use all of our facilities (which involve indoor pools, buffets, spas, ect.). If your guild is interested, send back a letter with the names of six couples from your guild. There is one requirement for the couples that are allowed to enter. For entertainment reasons, please make sure each couple consists of at least one person who participated in this year's Grand Magic Games. If you are interested, a train will arrive to take the participants (and other Guild members who wish to watch) to Crocus two weeks from the day you receive this letter. Just like the Grand Magic Games, the Grand Couple Games will be held in the Domus Flau. If you are interested, we will send a second letter with more specific information. Have a nice day!_

Nice day… This was going to be an awesome day for Makarov.

Watch out Crocus, Fairy Tail is coming back!

**Next Chapter might take me a while… Sorry DX**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. The Couples

**Hello again! This chapter came out faster than I expected, yet slower than I wanted. If that makes sense… Anyway, my writing isn't that good, but I hope you like the story!**

* * *

"Hm… Who am I going to send to enter?" Makarov wondered out loud. He had recently received a letter from the King of Fiore, asking Fairy Tail to participate in a new event called the Grand Couples Games. Makarov immediately decided Fairy Tail was going, after all, he would get 30 million Jewel! But now he was faced with the challenge of deciding who to send. He couldn't just randomly assign people teams because this was a COUPLES contest. The events would probably test their love or connection or something romantic like that. These couples, Makarov decided, would have to be real, just in case.

"I got it!" Makarov said to thin air. "I'll just call in all the brats who participated in the Grand Magic Games, lie about the type of competition we're going to, and make them pair themselves up! Aren't I a genius?"

Makarov walked out of his office, and stood facing his rowdy Guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting (as usual), dragging others in the fray, and destroying furniture like no one's business.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" Makarov yelled. Silence immediately fell over the Guild, as no one was stupid enough to anger the Master.

"Fairy Tail has been chosen to participate in another of the Grand Magic Games."

The guild erupted into chaos. Some people couldn't believe it and were muttering about how this was possible. Others (Natsu and Elfman for example) were yelling about how they were "fired up" or how "Magic Competitions are Manly".

"SILENCE!" Makarov yelled. "No questions. You'll find out about it soon enough. The Games start in two weeks. All members who participated in the Grand Magic Games, follow me."

Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Jellal, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia stood up and followed Master into his office (Cana had gone on a job, saying had she better take advantage of Gildarts not being here).

When they all lined up inside his office, Makarov noticed that Wendy was probably too young to participate and ushered her out.

"Okay Brats, let's get down to business. I want all of you to go and represent Fairy Tail in this competition. Is every one willing to go?"

"Of course we are," Erza promptly answered (while glaring at everyone else and daring them to argue, no one did).

"Good," Makarov said. "Now this competition is similar to the Grand Magic Games, but some rules have changed. They want Fairy Tail to send out six teams of two people. They also said something about how these Games will not test the power of our Guild, but the connections between people. The teams need to be balanced, so one girl and one guy per team. You guys are allowed to make the teams yourself. Hm… Let's see, there are ten of you, so two of you will have to choose partners from outside this room. Okay, you have five minutes. Pair up!"

"Wait what?" Laxus asked. "Aren't you going to give us more information?"

"Nope. There is nothing to tell. So unless you want to give up, disappoint the Guild, and not show up, I suggest you hurry up. FOUR MINUTES!" Makarov replied.

Makarov's brats stared blankly at him until Natsu broke the silence.

"I'M FIRED UP!" he yelled. "Hey Luce, want to be partners?"

"What?" Lucy asked, breaking out of her trance. As she realized what he said, she blushed a little. "Oh… Okay."

"Awesome! Come on, we got to go train! Ji-chan, Luce and I are partners!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder as he dragged Lucy out the door.

"Okay! Remember, be at Magnolia Station in two weeks!" Makarov yelled.

"Wow. That was fast. Figures, since Natsu doesn't seem to think too much…" Makarov muttered to himself as he wrote down _Couple One- Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia_.

He then turned to the remaining mages. "Come on! If Natsu could ask Lucy to be his partner, why are you all standing there like your made of stone! I'll give you ten more minute, but that's it!"

No one moved.

Makarov sighed, looks like he was going to have to pair them up after all.

"What about you two, Juvia and Gray? Your magics seem very compatible… Why don't you two be a team?" Makarov tried to suggest as casually as possible.

"Huh?" Gray asked, trying to register what Master had just said.

"Gr-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, her face nearly the color of Erza's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Juvia would love to be your partner. Would you mind being on a team with Juvia?"

Gray stared at Juvia for a good ten seconds before registering what she had said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come on! I can't lose to the Flame-brain! We got to go train too!" Gray said, grabbing Juvia's hand and leading her out.

Juvia looked like she was going to faint.

"Okay, that worked," Makarov thought. _Couple Two- Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser _went onto the paper.

Makarov glanced up and noticed Elfman and Gajeel trying unsuccessfully to sneak out of the room unnoticed. He had a pretty good idea where they were going. Now, the only people left in the room were the four S-class mages.

"How come you guys aren't moving?" Makarov questioned. "You're supposed to be the strongest in the Guild, yet you guys can't find partners? Really? I warn you, people are going to laugh…"

"Master…" Mirajane started.

"Yes?" Makarov said, wondering what could possibly be on the pretty barmaid's mind.

"You're not trying to set us up are you?" Mirajane questioned with her bright smile.

Makarov cursed under his breath, he had hoped his S-class mages would just go with it after seeing the others pair up. He should have known this wasn't going to be that easy.

"What?" Makarov tried playing dumb.

His S-class mages just stared at him with knowing looks on their faces.

"Okay, fine. I give up." Makarov said.

"What!?" Erza screamed. "How could you Master? This was all just a prank!?"

"No, no. Stop jumping to conclusions. Look, the King sent me a letter asking Fairy Tail to compete in a challenge called the Grand Couples Games."

"What?" Jellal asked.

"The Grand Couples Games. Now, shut up and listen. They said it would be similar to the Grand Magic Games, except it would be played by Fairy Tail's couples. They wanted each couple to have at least one person from that participated in the Grand Magic Games, which is why you must all get partners. That's really all I know."

"Are you sure Ji-Ji?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, you tricked us once already…" Jellal added.

"YES! That is the truth! Here read the letter yourselves!" Master said as he threw the letter at Mira.

"Mr. Makarov, after you guild's victory in the Grand Magic Games, citizens all over Fiore have been anxiously waiting for more appearances from your Guild. Here in Crocus…" Mira read out loud.

"See?" Master said when Mira finished.

"Okay, but why does Fairy Tail have to participate anyway?" Jellal asked.

"Because during the 7-year gap Fairy Tail deteriorated so much, we need the money," Makarov half-lied. The guild did need money, but this event wasn't the only way they could obtain it. Makarov just liked the idea of pairing his brats up.

"Will your questions ever end?" he added as an afterthought.

"Hmph. Fine. Oi, Mira, want to be my partner?" Laxus asked. "I mean girlfriend." Laxus corrected himself.

"Sure, Laxus." Mira replied, her smile never wavering. She grabbed his hand and the two walked out.

"Wow… Never thought those two would be together…" Makarov muttered to himself, writing down their names next to _Couple 3._

"OH YEAH! LAXUS, MIRAJANE, DON'T TELL ANY OF THE OTHERS! AND CHECK ON GAJEEL AND ELFMAN!" Makarov yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure thing Master!" Mirajane's sweet voice replied.

"Okay. You two. Are you two going to talk and make it official or should I just write your names down anyway?" Makarov said, turning back towards Erza and Jellal.

Both of them were beet red and trying to avoid each other's gaze.

Jellal took a deep breath and faced Erza. "Erza, this is absolutely not how I wanted to tell you, but all those years you weren't by my side I was always thinking about you." He paused and took another deep breath. "Two months ago, the counsel finally declared me a free man and I wanted nothing more than to be by your side, which is why I joined Fairy Tail. I've cause you so much pain in the past and I can understand if you'll never forgive me but I would love to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Makarov stared, while shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Erza laughed, "I made it clear five months ago that I forgave you."

"I also made it clear that I want to be with you," Erza whispered as she leaned up and lightly kissed Jellal.

Makarov watched as if in a daze, "They have one complicated relationship," he thought as he silently wrote their names down.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Yo Shrimp!" Gajeel called.

Levy turned around and smiled. "Hey Gajeel! So what's the competition about? What did Mast- Woah! GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

"Gajeel! What was that?" Levy asked, pouting. Thanks to him, she had lost her place in her book.

"Shut up and listen. Remember how a couple months ago I was your partner for the S-class exam?"

"Well yeah, how could I forget? We were attacked by Grimoire Heart and Acnologia. Not to mention lost seven years of our lives. Normal people don't forget that you know." Levy replied, not understanding at all what this had to do with Master's talk.

"Right. Okay, so you're going to be my partner for this thing because you owe me."

"Wait, WHAT? What thing? Gajeel explain from the beginning or else I refuse," Levy warned.

"Ugh… FINE. Master said we have to have teams of two for this competition. And I'm um… asking… um… you… to… um… be my partner. Happy? You got your explanation. Now come with me."

Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and started pulling her toward Master's office with a blush on his face that he denied existed. Levy's face radiated pure confusion. She was glad Gajeel thought to pick her as a partner but she wondered why. After all, in a battle, she wasn't exactly a super powerful mage.

* * *

Elfman, on the other hand, wasn't having nearly as much luck.

In fact, he hadn't even asked yet.

"THIS IS SO UNMANLY!" he whined to Lisanna.

"Elf-nii! Didn't you ask her to be your partner for the S-class exam too? How hard can this be?" Lisanna replied.

"BUT IT'S SO UNMANLY!"

"Fine, I'll ask her for you."

"BUT THAT'S EVEN MORE UNMANLY!"

At that moment, Mira and Laxus came down.

"Elf-nii, what's the matter?" Mira asked in a concerned voice.

"He can't bring himself to go ask Evergreen to be his partner," Lisanna replied for him with a smirk on her lips.

"Ever?" Laxus asked. "Is she really that scary?"

"Aw… But I thought she liked you," Mira added. "Didn't you guys tell me you were getting married?"

Elfman paled while Laxus and Lisanna laughed uncontrollably.

"Ugh…" Elfman groaned while banging his head on the counter.

"What are you all talking about?" A voice asked from behind Elfman.

"E-E-Ever!" Elfman sputtered as he turned around.

"And why were you banging your head against the counter?" Evergreen questioned in her bossy yet elegant voice.

"Oh, he was just trying to muster enough courage to ask you to be his partner for this new Grand Magic Game," Lisanna answered as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Evergreen blinked and turned to face Elfman with a questioning glance.

"Well just so you know, asking others to ask for you isn't manly," Evergreen pointed out.

"I know that! I told her not to!" Elfman sputtered, trying to save himself.

"Okay, then ask me yourself."

"Wait what?"

"You want me to be your partner right?"

Elfman nodded sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll agree, but only if you ask yourself."

"But… Why do I have to? You already know…"

At this point, Laxus decided to interfere.

"Come with me you dim-witted idiot!" Laxus said as he dragged Elfman to a corner. "Ugh… How stupid can you get? This is a special moment for Evergreen, just ask you idiot!"

"Huh, why?"

Laxus smacked his head against the wall, and then realized there was a much easier solution. Elfman may not understand romance, but at least he understood getting a beating.

Laxus turned to face Elfman and wrapped his fists with lightning, "Go ask Ever or I'll beat the crap outta you."

"Woah! OK, OK, I'm going!" Elfman yelped as he sprinted over back to the group.

"Ever, will you be my partner for this … um… competition thing?" Elfman asked.

Laxus smacked his head against the wall again, "Really Elfman, really?" he muttered. "Competition thing? Seriously?"

"Sure." Evergreen smiled.

Elfman grinned, Ever was really pretty when she smiled. "Come on, let's go tell Master."

"No need!" Master called down from the second level. "I saw everything," Master smirked.

* * *

**Okay, the next Chapter is going to come out maybe next week. MAYBE. Because I am currently stuck in writer's block. You know what? Give me two weeks, just in case. **

**SO, I have a request for you all. You know how in my story Jellal came to join Fairy Tail right? Well, I don't have any idea for what he did so that the council (and everyone else who hates him) forgave him. If any of you have ideas, post it as a review. Every ten or so of these I get, I'll make a chapter about it. This way, if I don't have the next chapter done, at least you'll have something to read! **


	3. The Posters

Master Makarov felt guilty, not extremely guilty like he had killed someone, but guilty enough to feel uncomfortable. He still hadn't told four of the couples that they were well, couples… And to make matters worse, just a few moments ago he had received his second letter from the King:

_Mr. Makarov, _

_ Everyone here in Crocus is pleased to hear your guild has accepted our invitation to compete in the Grand Couples Games. Preparations have already begun, and thousands from all over Fiore are planning on attending this Event. As we mentioned in the previous letter, a train will be arriving on the 5__th __to take all of you to Crocus. On the train will be a Grand Couples Games' representative, who will tell you details for where you will be staying, the rules, types of events, etc. If you have any questions, you will be able to ask her. Her name is Rosalind Skye Royale. The Grand Couples Games will not take place immediately upon your arrival. Since this is an event for entertainment purposes, we are going to put the couples through some "training". Rosalind will explain. _

_ Also, as we mentioned before, pre-game preparations have begun. Part of these preparations is to get people to come, of course. Therefore, posters of the couples are being put all over Fiore. We have enclosed samples of the posters inside this letter. We hope they fit your tastes. We await Fairy Tail's arrival! _

"Oh goodness! What happens if they see these?" Makarov muttered in despair. In his hands were seven posters of the couples. All laced with chains of flowers and hearts around the edges and _The Grand Couples Games_ printed on the top. Six of the seven posters had individual couples posing in lovey manners, while the seventh had the guild symbol amidst another heart.

"Where did they even get these photos?" Makarov wondered out loud. On poster one, Juvia was being held in Gray's arms, while wearing a wedding dress. Makarov vaguely remembered seeing that during the Mirajane's battle with Jenny in the Grand Magic Games. Were they seriously planning this ever since the Grand Magic Games, or was it just lucky that they found the picture?

Poster two was Elfman and Evergreen, Evergreen was sitting by Elfman's bed watching him while he lied injured. "What the heck?" Makarov wondered, "How could they have seen that?"

The third poster was of Jellal and Erza kissing (or at least they looked like they were kissing, the picture was not too clear) on a beach. Makarov had absolutely no idea where or when that happened.

The fourth poster was of Gajeel and Levy dancing outside the previous guild hall. They looked like they had just come back from Tenroujima. Master was baffled, to say the least.

A picture of Natsu and Lucy covered the fifth poster. They were hugging, but well, not really. It looked like Natsu was being… choked by Lucy? Makarov fell out of his chair with laughter before suddenly realizing where they were. This was on Tenrou Island, probably during Grimore Heart's attack. Makarov was shocked, how could anyone from the kingdom know about that? He himself was on the Island and didn't see this! Who made these posters? Master was about to go write a letter asking the king when he realized the sixth poster was of his grandson.

"Ah… that letter can wait! I want to see this!" he mumbled excitedly.

"What? Aw… Really? No weird picture for Laxus?" Makarov asked the poster, disappointed. The sixth poster was picture of Laxus and Mira just standing side by side. They might have been holding hands or something, but the poster only showed their upper bodies and so Makarov couldn't tell. Also, unlike the other pictures, this one didn't have a background. It was just their bodies in front of the pink, heart-laced poster paper.

"Darn it! Oh, well at least I have embarrassing pictures of all the other brats… Hm… I got to ask Erza and Jellal when that happened; it might be an interesting story…"

"MAKAROV! YOU SHOULDN'T BE FOCUSING ON HOW THE POSTERS LOOK!" Master scolded himself. That's right, because he had a problem on his hands. The letter had said these posters had been put all over Fiore. This meant that they were probably already heading towards Magnolia right this moment. Not to mention, if one of the brats went on a job to a city that already had these posters up…

"What am I going to do?" Makarov cried in despair. "You know what, let me call some brats who already know about this thing and ask them."

Makarov walked outside and spotted Mirajane at the bar, Laxus was sitting there too.

"Oi! Mira, Laxus! Come up here for a second!"

"What do you want now Ji-Ji?" Laxus yelled back.

"Come on," Mira laughed, "Just go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to Master's office.

"Okay, I came, now what do you want old man?" Laxus asked in a bored voice.

"First, tell me what you think of this," Master said, holding up the poster with Natsu and Lucy on it.

Laxus and Mira stared for a good ten seconds before Laxus broke into hysterical laughter.

"Did you make that!? I got to show it to the fire-idiot, he'll freak out!"

Makarov glared at his grandson. "I have one of you too," Makarov said warningly, purposely leaving out a description.

"Whoa! What!? Give it to me! I'm gonna rip it to shreds!"

"Well, that wouldn't help since there are thousands of them across Fiore."

"WHAT!?" Laxus went pale.

"Yeah," Makarov grinned evilly. "Wait, but that's not the point," Makarov said shaking his head to clear his mind.

"These posters are coming to Magnolia soon, and I can't let the others see them. What do I do?"

"First, give me the poster with me and then I'll answer."

"Fine!" Makarov yelled, exasperated. He chucked the poster at Laxus, hoping it would hit him on the head, or at least give him a semi-life-threatening paper cut.

Makarov had no such luck; Laxus caught it and without even looking at it, turned it into ash. He then grinned, "I don't know."

Makarov face was emotionless as he turned his fist gigantic and smashed Laxus into the floor.

"Mira? Do you have any ideas?"

"Um… Well you could always tell them the truth…"

"But… But..." Makarov stuttered. "Any other ideas?" Makarov asked, hoping to put off the inevitable.

"Let them find out the truth from the posters and us while you flee the country?"

Makarov thought about it and decided he liked this idea more and more by the minute. He was about to go leave and pack his bags when Mirajane spoke again.

"Or, we can all go on vacation to a place away from the posters."

"Yeah! Why don't we do that?" Laxus asked, from his spot on the floor.

"Ok… That sounds doable, but where would we go? After all, these posters are all over Fiore," Makarov wondered.

"Well I've always wanted to go to a snow-peaked mountain and play… Or how about going on a jungle adventure? As long as it's away from civilization, we should be fine…"

"Oh! And we need somewhere where Natsu and Gray won't fight the whole time." Makarov added.

"Wait, why?" Laxus asked.

"Cause then I'll have to spend all the money from these Games on repair bills…"

"Oh… Well, no matter where we go they would fight so…" Mirajane stopped talking and racked her brains for a way to solve this problem. "I guess we could have Erza watch them… but then she wouldn't be able to spend any time with Jellal… Or, we could chain them with anti-magic ropes… but then they would just fist-fight or wriggle free… Grr…" Mirajane brainstormed out loud.

The room fell in to silence before Mira asked Laxus, "Do you know of a way to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting?"

"Well, incapacitate one of them and then they can't fight right?"

Mira stared at Laxus for a couple moments before an expression of enlightenment came across her face.

"That's it Laxus!" she yelled and ran over to hug him.

"Huh?" Laxus asked, utterly bewildered.

"That's how we'll get Natsu and Gray to stop fighting! We'll incapacitate Natsu! He gets sick on transportation right? Well, then let's go on a cruise trip!" Mirajane explained, overly excited. After she calmed down a bit, she added, "Oh yeah, you and Gajeel would both get sick too, right?"

Laxus thought about it for a moment, "Well, actually, I've never had motion sickness before, but either had Gajeel until the Grand Magic Games… I don't know… BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A CHANCE!"

"Well, also, should we really put Natsu through that much suffering?" Makarov added.

Mira's face fell, but then brightened back up moments later. "I got it! We can get motion sickness medicine from Porlyusica, and then threaten to not give it to him if he fights! It's perfect!"

Makarov considered this proposition. Sure, there were a lot of details that needed fixing, but honestly, he didn't have another plan… "Ok! Call in the others!"

Laxus walked out of the room and yelled, "Idiots who are participating in the Grand Cou-Magic Games thing, come up here!"

Within a few moments, all six couples filed into the Makarov's office. As Jellal walked past Laxus he said with a smirk, "You know, since you are participating too, you're an idiot like the rest of us."

Laxus looked stunned for a moment before shaking it off and replying, "I know. What have I become?"

Jellal chuckled, "Are we that bad?"

Laxus walked past as if he didn't hear, but Jellal knew he did and just laughed even harder.

* * *

"Ok brats! We're going on vacation!"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY. THIS WAS A DAY LATER THAN MY PROMISED DEADLINE. SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I SHOULD GO DIE IN A HOLE RIGHT NOW. AND AFTER ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE FOLLOWED ME! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T EVEN GOOD... cries...**


	4. Announcements! (AN)

Important announcements! (This entire "chapter" is an author's note)

I am mainly an anime person (if you're a Manga person, watch episode 167, you get to see Erza beat up monsters!), and until recently, had not known about the horrors of the Grand Magic Games. I seriously doubt that the Grand Magic Games will be able to finish or have a winner as the country of Fiore is going to crumble. There is the whole gate of eclipse thing and a bunch of weird stuff with time travel and whatnot. Even if they did finish and Fairy Tail won, I doubt Master would agree to participate in a second version of the Grand Magic Games as well, people died in the first one.

So! Because the story must go on, we are going to use our imagination and pretend that the Grand Magic Games was a nice competition that didn't involve so much tragedy. If you really want a hard-core explanation: Master knew that this competition wouldn't be so treacherous because the couples were only competing against each other. None of them would kill each other as they are all nakama. Also, because this is a couples games, the events wouldn't be as dangerous. Embarrassing, yes. But highly dangerous and life threatening, probably not.

Another thing I need to change from the actual series is the royal family. You will see why in a few more chapters. As I mentioned before, I am mostly anime-only and do not know who the princess in the actual series is. I think she has something to do with the eclipse gate thing and is currently debating over what to do or something. I seriously don't know. Anyway, the king, princess, and other royal people will all be characters from my imagination (I know there is a word/acronym for this type of character, but I forgot what it was… -_-").

One more thing I wanted to address, because this story is about all six couples, it may not stay as JellalxErza the whole time. Don't worry, it will always have Jerza, but just not be marked as JellalxErza! If I change it, I'll warn you at the bottom of the preceding chapter. If you don't want to lose sight of this story, I suggest you search the title, or you could favorite and follow and it (which would make me very happy). :P

I know you all will be very pissed there isn't story… SORRY. IT'S ALMOST DONE. Just needs a little editing. I promise next chapter will be up within three days.


	5. The Vacation (Part One)

"You flame bastard! You took all the lamb chops, chicken kabobs, and steaks!? What do you expect the rest of us to eat? Fire!?" Gray exploded.

"You learned to eat fire Gray?" Natsu asked, completely unaware of the obvious sarcasm in Gray's voice.

"What!? No! How dense can you be?"

"I'm dense? You're the one who just said you can eat fire then denied it two seconds later!"

"Oh, I can't eat fire, but you're gonna eat my fist!"

"I've got all this food, why would I want to eat your hand? I bet it doesn't even taste good. Hey, Happy, what do you think Gray would taste like?"

"That's it! ICE MAKE…"

"IRON FIST OF…"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked sharply.

Natsu and Gray froze on the spot.

"What? No, nah, of course not. I was just giving my buddy Gray here some steaks," Natsu replied shakily.

"Yeah, some of the steak that you took all of," Gray hissed.

Natsu turned and punched Gray in the gut. "Shut it you, do you want to have Erza beat us?"

"I heard that!" Erza said. "Natsu, you're not getting medicine for the next three hours."

Natsu looked at Erza slowly. "But… but… NO! Erza, you can't do that to me! Please, please, I'll do anything! How come the ice-bastard doesn't get punished! He's the one who started it!"

Erza turned her piercing gaze onto Gray.

"What, no, what are you talking about Natsu? I was just minding my own business…" Gray stuttered.

"Fine. I don't have a way to punish you yet, so I'll let you go this time. But be warned Fullbuster, I'm watching you." Erza threatened.

"Aye…"

Once Erza was a safe distance away, Natsu turned to Gray. "Damn that Erza. One day I'm going to beat her and pay her back for everything."

"Yeah, sure, good luck with that." Gray muttered sarcastically.

"Once we get to dry land, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you too! What was that for!? Do you know how painful motion sickness is?" Natsu turned blue just from the thought of it. The pill he took before was supposed to work for another fifteen minutes, but apparently the thought had been too much.

"Serves you right you damned idiot," Gray said as he helped himself to some chicken. "Why did you even agree to this in the first place? Oh wait…you didn't."

**_Flashback_**

"Ok brats! We're going on vacation!"

After the information sunk in, the room was filled with cheers (and overly excited mages).

"Really, Master? Where are we going?" Levy asked. The room hushed, everyone wanted to know the same thing.

"On a boat trip!"

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Gajeel yelled. Natsu was already feeling slightly nauseous.

"Oi, oi, don't worry, we'll give you motion sickness medicine," Laxus said casually.

"It will feel like troia, you love the feel of transportation when you don't get sick right?" Makarov said.

"Well… yeah… but… What if it doesn't work? Or what if we run out? Or what if we lose it? Or the stripper hides it?"

"Hey! I'm not that shallow!" Gray complained.

"How do I know that?"

"Are you calling me shallow!?"

"Yeah…"

"Watch your back Flamebrain!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it Icehead!"

"Stop it." Erza said, glaring at them.

"AYE!" Natsu and Gray chanted, shrinking into a corner.

Gajeel grunted, "Make sure we don't run out of that medicine."

"Oh don't worry! We'll bring a whole room full. I think I'll even ask Porlyusica to come. That way, she can make more on the spot. Oh wait, she doesn't like humans… It's fine, I promise you I'll bring enough Gajeel," Mirajane reassured.

"Well then, I guess it will okay…" Gajeel mumbled. "Still not my idea of fun though."

"Oh Master, you forgot to mention the condition!" Mira chirped.

"Condition?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks Mirajane." Master turned his head to stare directly at Natsu. "If you fight in anyway, we won't give the medicine to you."

Natsu froze, then paled, "I'm not going."

"You have to." Master answered simply.

"But… that's so not fair! You know how much motion sickness bothers me!" Natsu whined.

"If you don't fight, you won't have to worry about it."

"But… but…" Natsu started with a helpless expression on his face. "What if Gray does something and I just HAVE to punch him or else something REALLY bad will happen?"

Makarov and everybody else in the room rolled their eyes. "If you want to become a strong wizard, you have to know when to control yourself Natsu. It's a lesson I learned before I became Master."

"What? You're just making stuff up now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu…" Erza started in a voice that said if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-shut-you-up-permanently. Laxus, Master, and a few others were giving him similar glares.

Natsu hung his head in defeat and sobbed, "Just kill me now why don't you."

* * *

"What!? Are you serious!?" Erza asked, her face blushing crimson.

"Yeah," Laxus replied. "Apparently they are hanging all around Fiore. By the way Natsu and Lucy's poster looked, I can tell that we're all going to be up for some huge humiliation when we get back."

"So that's why Master took us all on vacation…" Jellal realized.

"That's horrible! I need to talk to Master right away." Erza declared with a war-face on.

Jellal smiled and grabbed him girlfriend's hand, preventing her from moving. "Erza, these posters are already hung up around Fiore. It's too late now." Erza looked like she was going to argue when Mira spoke up.

"Aw, guys… Is it really that bad?"

"YES!" Erza and Laxus yelled at the same time.

"I thought the posters were really cut though! They had hearts and ribbons all around and…"

Laxus covered Mira's mouth with his hand, preventing her from continuing.

"I say we go give Master a piece of our mind!" Erza declared.

"What are you going to tell Master?" Levy asked, walking with Lucy up to the four S-class mages.

"That…" Suddenly, someone kicked Erza from behind and Master appeared out of nowhere.

"The drink bar needs fixing! Yep, that's what they were going to tell me! Don't worry Erza, I read your note. I'll get Gajeel to fix it. Did you know he's actually very good with machines? Okay girls, you can go now. Have you tried going into the hot tub yet? It's right over there, come on, go." Master hurriedly shooed away a very confused pair of girls.

After a few minutes, Master turned back to the group of S-class mages. He let out a gigantic sigh and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That was close. WHAT WERE YOU BRATS THINKING!?"

"Master, Laxus told us about the posters. Why would you make those?" Erza asked.

"What? I didn't make those. The Grand Couples Games people did. They didn't even ask me."

Mira, who had managed to slip away from Laxus' hand, spoke up. "Master, I think you should tell the others about the Couples Games."

Makarov looked away sheepishly, "Eh heh heh… I think I'll wait another few more days…"

"Master…" Mirajane warned in her demon voice.

"But… but… ugh… How about you tell them?"

"Oi! Ji-ji! Don't give your task to us! Have some responsibility; you're the master aren't you?" Laxus exclaimed.

"Master, we can help you, but in the end, it has to be you who makes the final announcement," Jellal added.

"Fine, fine, fine. Meet in my cabin later and we'll make a plan," Makarov sighed. Makarov didn't want to do it, but he knew the brats were right. He couldn't put it off forever; they had less than a week left before the actual competition. Better sooner than later right? "Geez…" Makarov muttered under his breath so that no one else heard him, "When did you brats become so concerned about doing right? It's annoying!"

* * *

**UPDATED WITHIN SIXTEEN HOURS. XD**


	6. The Vacation (Part Two)

**Hey people, this is my Valentine's gift to you! School was chaotic today… If you are forever-alone like me, well, at least we have no relationship problems. We get to save some money too. If you're in a relationship, I hope you are happy and hey, you get presents. ."**

**And thumbs up for longest chapter yet!**

* * *

"Ow! What the heck Gray? That was my foot!"

"Shh… Natsu… I can't hear what they're saying!"

"Eavesdropping is manly!"

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot!"

"They've been in there for like three hours! What the hell could they be talkin' about?"

"Juvia hears something!" Silence fell as the group of mages put their ears on the door to Master's cabin.

Through the door came a Laxus-like voice, "Old man, is this even legal? Don't you feel guilty at all?"

"No… The brats don't feel guilty making me fill out all those complain sheets… It doesn't matter anyway, this is going to be so awesome! Ok! We're done, get back to your cabins and meet me at… you-know-where at you-know-when." Master's words were followed by the sound of people getting up and heading towards the door.

"Quick! RUN!"

* * *

"Why the heck are we helping the old man again?" Laxus asked Erza.

"Because he gave us these," Erza replied, holding up the poster samples Master had received.

"Right!" Laxus smiled, looking at the posters the same way a child looks at candy. "I can't wait to wave the posters in front of their faces while they stare helplessly, all tied up!" Erza's and Laxus' eyes became orbs of evil as they discussed the best way to embarrass their sleeping nakama.

A few feet back, Jellal and Mira were talking in a much more… civilized manner.

"Mira?"

"Yes, Jellal?"

"Well, everyone in Fairy Tail are nakama, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why are Laxus and Erza so excited about humiliating the others?"

"Oh…" Mira thought for a second. "Well, Jellal, I'm sure you have noticed all the fighting and brawls within our guild?"

"Yeah… It's sort of hard to not notice when you have to constantly watch out for flying tables…"

Mira smiled. "See? Fighting is something enemies do, but Fairy Tail does it too, for fun. I guess this is sort of the same thing. Natsu and Gray insult each other all the time, but in the end, it strengthens their bond. We're always there for each other, during good times and the bad; this is Fairy Tail's way of showing it! It's really great, don't you think?"

When Jellal stayed silent for a moment, Mira spoke up again. "Oh yeah, S-class mages represent the strongest in Fairy Tail. So, I guess it's natural for them to be pretty high on the mischievous list too!"

"Gildarts doesn't seem very mischievous… And you're definitely not."

"Oh well, Gildarts used to punch eight-year old Natsu to the next city every week! And, I don't really like to fight anymore. Back in my demon Mirajane days though, I terrorized just about everyone in our guild! I remember Erza and I destroyed a quarter of Magnolia in of our fights once! Also, I've been planning to ship these guys for a while now… Hm… I guess the king beat me to it. "

"…"

* * *

"God, this idiot is a loud snorer!" Laxus complained.

"Now don't be a meanie Laxus," Mirajane scolded. "Come put Natsu on this chair here. Get Lucy next, and please do lower your voice!"

"It's fine," Laxus said, pushing the warning aside. "The old geezer put sleeping power in their food. They'll be knocked out for… another hour or so."

"Here Mira, I got Lucy," Jellal said, coming into the room with a sleeping Lucy in his arms.

"Great, put her on this chair next to Natsu and I'll tie them up. You two should probably get Gajeel and Levy next." As Laxus and Jellal left the room, Mirajane got to work tying the pair together. First, she cut off pieces of anti-magic rope and bound the two of them together around the waist. The chairs were back to back, so this way they were stuck to the chairs and each other. Next she warped a length of rope around both of their ankles, securing them further. She then put Natsu's hands together and tied his wrists. Lucy got the same treatment. By this time, Jellal and Laxus had placed Gajeel and Levy on another set of chairs. Mira turned and started the whole process over.

Meanwhile, Erza and Master were "going over the plan" for announcing the secret.

"Okay, so Erza, once everything is done raining, I'll step onto the stage and make my announcement," Master said pointing to the stage behind them. It was rather bare, without curtains or anything, but it was perfect for their purposes. "Erza, you set up the flower petals, right?"

"Yep! The recording and balloons too! I didn't forget anything! I even have little boxes of heart-shaped chocolates!" Erza replied with an evil expression.

"I don't know why I didn't do this sooner!" Master laughed. "I can't wait to see the expressions on their faces! They'll hate me for a long time, but, HA, payback for destroying all those cities!"

"Oi! You ready, Ji-Ji? They're starting to stir!" Laxus called.

"Yeah! Quick, get into position! Erza, on the count of three, bang the gong. As soon as they realize they're tied-up, pull the rope!"

Everyone conscious hid; Jellal, Laxus, and Mira were in different corners while Erza and Master crouched behind the stage. A couple of tied-up mages' eyes began to flutter and Master started counting, "Erza! One, two THREE!"

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! (**A.N: I don't know what a gong sounds like…)**

The reaction was catastrophic. Everyone had tried to spring up, only to trip and crash onto the ground. Laxus' laughs could be heard across the ocean. Natsu was rolling around trying to breathe fire with Lucy yelling for him to stop moving. Gray was trying to talk to a non-responsive Juvia who had fainted after realizing she was tied to her "Gray-sama". Gajeel was yelling about crazy bastards and murdering someone while Levy tried (unsuccessfully) to wiggle free. Evergreen and Elfman were doing some sort of hoppy-dance as a result of Evergreen trying to kick Elfman underneath the chair. Jellal was chuckling while Mira started taking pictures with her camera lacrima.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" Gajeel yelled.

"Well, you can't do that until you get free," Levy snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Juvia? Juvia? Come on; push so we can stand up! I'm being crushed!"

"Gray-sama… What? Oh no! You're being crushed! What are we going to do? Juvia is tied to Gray-sama…"

"NATSU! STOP ROLLING! IT HURTS! I'M BEING SLAMED AGAISNT THE FLOOR!"

"BEING TIED IS MANLY!"

"WHAT THE HECK YOU IDIOT? BEING TIED IS NOT MANLY. I swear… once we get free, you're getting whacked ten times over!"

Erza grinned; they were never going to live this down. Before the ceremony started, she and Master placed several Surveillance Lacrimas around the room to tape everything. One, because it was HILARIOUS. And two, just in case they needed punishment later on. Master was currently rolling around laughing at her feet. Across the room Mira signaled for Erza shake him and start the announcement. Erza realized it was almost morning, a few minutes past when they planned to start.

"Master, it's time!" Erza whispered.

Master was lost in his own hysterical world and paid Erza no heed. Erza, having no choice (this _obviously_ wasn't pay-back for agreeing to the G.C.G), took out her sword and started poking Master with the hilt.

"Ow.., ow… Erza… Okkkaaayyyy… I'm getting up!" Master grudgingly dusted his pants and got up as if he was going for his execution. "Geez… You're worse than the counsel, nagging me all the time…"

"What did you say master?" Erza asked with an innocent, I-dare-you-to-say-that-again face.

"That we're about to start!" Master answered a bit too hurriedly and definitely too excitedly. He got up, "Get ready Erza! Count to three, then pull the lever and hit play!"

"Got it! Ready? Three, two, one…" Suddenly, wedding fanfare blasted through the room. Not even a spilt second later, a shower of confetti, flower petals, ribbons, and balloons fell upon the unsuspecting mages.

The shock sent the rolling mages into silence until Gajeel, who recovered first, yelled, "WHAT THE FU…"

Before he could finish though, Erza hit another button. This time, a powerful, automated, announcing voice proclaimed, "WELCOME TO THE GRAND COUPLES GAMES! Attention, whether you like it or not, you are now in a relationship with whomever you are attached to! NOW PLEASE WELCOME YOUR PERFECT, LOVELY, AWESOME, SUPER, GREAT, WONDERFUL, MAJESTIC, BRILLIANT, PERFECT…"

Suddenly, the voice stopped talking, and a very angry and annoyed Erza yelled, "MMMAAASTER!"

Before Erza smack him, Master stepped onto the stage. "Hey brats! So, guess what?" No one answered him. "Okayy… Well! Just in case you were wondering… That voice was serious! I am perfect, awesome, super, great... And gonna get to the point 'cause Erza is glaring... You guys are now all couples!"

At first there was silence. The only reactions were a couple of confused blinks. They just didn't know how to respond. First, they had been drugged, then tied up, then had confetti poured onto them. What the heck was Master even talking about anyway?

After a few moments though, some of the sharper mages began to respond. "WAIT, WHAT?" Lucy and Levy yelled simultaneously.

Apparently, this outburst was what the others needed to get their brains functioning. Before Master could respond to the two of them, a hoard of questions and complains broke out.

"But Shrimp here is weak!"

"Excuse me, want to repeat that?"

"I'm hungry! Is this stuff edible?"

"Natsu! Did you even hear what Master said?"

"Woah! Are you serious Master?"

"Juvia is in a relationship with Gray-sama? Juvia is so happy!"

"MAN!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, LISTEN TO THE MASTER!" Erza snarled, already pissed-off from Master's previous shenanigans. Silence followed her words, as no one wanted to fight an angry Erza. Well, some people did, but they were tied up, so they decided against it.

"Alright brats… So um… yep! Here we go! So, remember a week or so ago, I said that you all are going to represent Fairy Tail in a new Grand Magic Games?" A few nods followed Master's words and so he continued. "Yeah… So I might have left out a few details… heh heh heh… Well, you see, the competition's name is actually The Grand Couples Games. And, basically, the six teams that came onto this boat will be competing against each other for Fiore's entertainment. As couples. Yep, as couples," Master finished with a smile on his face. His audience, on the other hand, was far from smiling. Within three seconds of Master's explanation, chaos has broken out again. The guys were yelling insults at their devious Master while the girls were trying to process the information while furiously blushing.

"OK! THAT'S IT! SILENCE! Master will answer one question at a time. If anyone talks out of turn, I'll hang them upside-down for three minutes!" Erza commanded, stepping forward onto the platform. Once everyone stopped talking, which was immediately, Erza continued. "Ok, Gajeel, you go first."

"Why the hell aren't you tied up? And where did the other three go?" As the others noticed the absence of the S-class mages, murmurs of protest arouse. After a glare form Erza though, they all shushed.

"Jellal, Mira, and Laxus are behind you," Erza stopped to let them turn their heads and see the three Mages. Laxus was smirking, Mira was waving, and Jellal was quietly laughing. Someone muttered, "Damn you, bastards."

"And the reason we're not tied up is because we were smart enough to realize Master was up to something," Erza said, bringing the mages' attention back to the stage. Grunts of irritation followed her words, which made Erza lips twitch upwards before she continued. "Ok, Gray, you're next."

"Can someone please push these chairs upright? I think Juvia fainted again…" Gray groaned.

"Fine, Jellal and Laxus, set them all upright."

As they walked over to help the tied-up mages, Laxus whispered to Jellal, "Jeez... Who made her Master?" His words were greeted by death-stare from Erza. Jellal just smiled, knowing that his Erza was going to make Laxus pay. After all, she was mischievous girl who sure knew how to hold a grudge.

After everyone was pulled off the floor, Erza called on Levy to speak. "Ok, Levy, what's your question?"

"Well…um… it's for Master Makarov," Levy stated, looking around for the petite Master.

Erza nodded, then realizing he was not here, yelled at the top of her lungs, "MASTER!"

There was a sudden, loud thud and then the sound of shuffling before Master appeared from behind the platform. In his hands he held a large strawberry-banana smoothie and a box of half-eaten chocolates. When he realized they were all staring at him with puzzled looks **(A.N: I can't explain it in words but they were giving him the look like this, one eye-brow up, one eyebrow down : O.o )** he shrugged and said, "What? I was hungry and this chocolate is good." He popped another chocolate into his mouth before turning to Levy, "Ok, what was your question?"

"Well… um… why did you wait until now to tell us this was a couples contest?"

Master balked at this, "What? Uh… why did I wait 'till now? I don't know… 'cause I thought you guys would hate me?"

"We do hate you! You tricked us into being couples! And you tied us up!" Natsu yelled.

Master laughed, "Yeah, and it's hilarious!" After calming down, Master scratched his head, "Well… yesterday when I planned this, I knew you guys would be super annoyed after I told you. And that just made me laugh and look forward to it… But that WAS the reason I didn't tell you… Hmm, I guess I temporarily became a wussy and actually cared about your feelings…" Master concluded by eating another chocolate.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled at the same time, not believing what they just heard.

Master threw his head back and guffawed uncontrollably. When he finally regained control of himself, he said, "Just kidding! I care about you brats but pissing you guys off is fun! I really don't know why I waited, ok? Next question!"

"Can I drop out?" Gray called out while grimacing at a knocked-out Juvia.

"Um… Well, why did I say you couldn't drop out Erza?" Makarov asked, completely blanking out. The real reason was that this was going to be hysterical, but that wasn't exactly a valid explanation.

"It's because you people destroy so many things, our guild is going to go broke!" Erza answered.

"Ah… yes, that's the reason." Makarov confirmed. Before thinking this over, he added, "And anyways, how hard can this be? You guys all chose your partners so you must like each other, right?" Oops, Makarov realized, much too late. There was silence and a sudden wave of awkwardness swept over the room. The mages' faces turned all shades of red and they were clearly trying to avoid each other's gazes.

"Or… well… never mind. Just do this for the guild and don't think of it as a couples contest!" Master said, trying to lessen the discomfort. Under his breath though, he couldn't help muttering, "It's just that all over Fiore there are posters of you guys with hearts and stuff…" Turning his voice back to normal with an overly exaggerated smile, he asked, "Lucy, didn't you have a question?"

"Uh… what?" Lucy asked, blanking out for a moment. "Oh, my question? Well, I was going to ask what types of events there will be."

Master let out a sigh of relief. This one, he could answer, "The king didn't specify in his letters, but since this is a Couples Games, I'm assuming they will be somewhat romantic." The blushes that had just faded away suddenly arouse again, and this time they were even darker. Makarov mentally kicked himself and tried to recover, "Heh heh… that's just my guess… You know, I'm probably wrong. Yeah, don't listen to me… There is supposed to be a mentor or something for you all who will explain. Yep, she'll explain! She'll explain everything 'cause frankly I'm just as confused as you are." Makarov sighed, "Well since now you know that this is a couples contest, how about we all just relax and forget about this for the next two days before we head to Crocus? After all, once we get there, apparently you're all going through training. Which is probably going to involve doing lots of romantic things and whatnot…" And the blushes were back. "NO! IT'S A VICIOUS CYCLE!" Master cried.

Then, suddenly, he started randomly laughing. "Why am I trying to explain anyway? This is going to be hilarious and I'll be snickering from the side! Now excuse me as I go replay the tapes of you guys squirming while taking a dip in the hot tub." Turing to the S-class mages, he asked, "Anyone want to join me? I have cake…"

"What kind?" Erza asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Your favorite, strawberry!" Master replied.

"COME ON! CAKE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Erza yelled at her fellow S-class mages and Master, nearly dragging them out the door.

…

"SHIT! YOU BASTARDS, WE'RE STILL TIED UP!"

* * *

**So? Watcha think? I admit it was sort of weird, but I don't know… This was a hard chapter to write. **

**Also, soon, I'll be changing my username to StarLoveGCW and within the next one or two chapters, this story will become GrayxJuvia, something is coming up! **

**Leave a review, and tell me your suggestions. I want to hear from all of you, and reviews make me want to write more 'cause I know someone is reading! **


	7. The Arrival

**Hey guys! I meant to upload this chapter much sooner, but I had standardized testing, and honors assessments, and then I got sick, and then I went to Jamaica… Also, I hit a major writer's block because I realized I had to start the Games soon. OH, and plus, this chapter is really long, so it took me a long time (I publish each chapter right after I finish). ^.^**

* * *

"Let's see…" Mirajane murmured as she examined the letter Master had received from the king. She was trying to focus but _some people_ were fighting behind her. The noise was nothing, she was used to it, but in the last minute she had almost had her taken off, six times. Turning around, she saw, as expected, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Gajeel fighting. "Could you please stop for a moment?" Mirajane kindly asked. Of course, no one listened. Sighing, Mira decided to just walk a bit faster.

Luckily though, Erza was standing right next to her. "SHUT UP!" the scarlet-haired knight yelled, demanding silence at once. And of course, the silence was given to her.

Mirajane smiled brightly at her nakama, she loved them all dearly, but sometimes, they really did need to shut it. "Ok... According to this pass that the King sent, a private train is awaiting us! Apparently, it is at Platform Four, which is that way." Mira pointed to her left, where there was a sign reading _Platform Four, private dock. _"Remember, we are heading to the castle and so you guys better behave, ok?" Everyone nodded, knowing that Mira was not to be tested.

As they walked towards Platform Four, excited chatter broke out again. Many members of Fairy Tail had decided to come and "support" (more like make-fun of) their fellow guild members. Lisanna, Freed, Bixlow, Wendy, Romeo, Ultear, Meredy, Happy, Charla, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy, and Cana were all snickering at the pink posters hanging around the station. Trying to ignore them, the other mages busied themselves; Natsu and Gray fought under their breath, Levy and Lucy discussed Lucy's novel, and others hid near the S-class mages (whom no one dared to laugh at).

Gradually, Fairy Tail became louder and louder as memory of Mira's warning faded. Just as a full-out brawl was about to start, a crisp, cheerful voice called, "FAIRY TAIL! YOU GUYS MADE IT!"

Heads turned as everyone searched for voice. In front of them, standing near the luxurious train, was a young lady, probably near twenty years of age. She had straight, blond hair, with steaks of light brown softly blended in. Big, blue-green eyes and a dazzling, white smile complimented her face. She wore a light pink tank-top and denim shorts. Her aura radiated kindness and just by looking at her, you wanted to be her friend.

Running up to Fairy Tail, she gave Mirajane a big hug. "Oh my goodness! I've wanted to meet you all for so long!" Then, bending down, she gave Master a hug too, "Master! You got the King's letter, right?" Winking, she added, "I'm Rosy, the representative he spoke about."

Looking down at his grandfather, Laxus asked, "What else didn't you tell us?"

"Hey! I did tell you about this! Remember? When I answered questions on the boat, I said there was going to be someone explaining everything!"

Rosy stood back up with a bashful expression on her face, "Oh no, this is my fault guys! I should have introduced myself properly…"

"Oi, Oi," Laxus said, "It's fine really…"

Rosalind's face brightened up immediately and she started talking once more, "Okay! I'll introduce myself now. My full name is Rosalind Skye Royale, but feel free to call me anything you like!"

Right after Rosalind finished her sentence, the train's whistle blew and the conductor called, "Rosy! We have to go now if we want to make it to Crocus on time!"

"Ok Herro-san! We're coming!" Rosalind yelled back. Turing towards the Fairy Tail mages, she nodded, "You guys ready? Follow me, we're going to enter through the second doorway…"

The Fairy Tail mages lined up single-file behind Rosalind, quickly boarding the private train. At the back of the line stood Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel, all hurriedly swallowing motion sickness pills.

The inside of the train was gorgeous, definitely fitting for a King. The tables were painted with fine designs and the seats were made of soft, lush velvet. The ceiling was gold and adorned with sparkles and jewels. Reflective mirrors hung around the compartment and the floor was made of white stone. Completing the image of a perfect lounge, on the side there also was a fully-stocked snack and drink bar.

"WOAH…" Fairy Tail's mages gasped in unison. Erza made a point to send warning glares to Natsu and Gray, daring them to touch something out of turn.

Rosalind grinned at the mages and as the train started moving, began to continue her introduction. "Well, I hope this will be comfortable for you all. It's gonna be a pretty long ride to Crocus, and so on your right is the door to the resting compartment. There are beds in there if you feel tired. Keep going and you'll also see a massage room, entertainment room, and fitness room. Oh, and on the left is the dining area where I believe Chef Garson is currently working. His food is wonderful!" Some of the guys started drooling in anticipation, but suddenly had their bubbles popped by Rosalind's next words. "But before we split up, I have a few more things to tell you!" Seeing the dejected looks on some people's faces she laughed, "Oh fine! Go enjoy yourselves but meet me back here in an hour!"

As basically all the guys left, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Ultear, and Meredy approached Rosalind.

"Hey girls!" Rosalind cheerfully greeted as she hugged all of them.

"Hello, I am Erza," Erza said, stepping forward after Rosalind finished hugging everyone.

Rosalind gave Erza a huge grin, "Oh, I know! You guys are all anyone's been talking about, and, I'm your biggest fan! In fact, I'm the one who organized these games!"

"Really?" Mira asked. Continuing she decided to ask, "Can you tell us a little bit about what they will be like?"

"Oh… Well, I would love to!" Rosalind took a moment to look over her shoulder and at the left compartment before turning back and grinning apologetically, "But… the guys are still eating and there is a lot of information that they need to know too, so…"

Erza smiled at Rosalind and cracked her knuckles, "Right, ok, wait here, this will only take a second." With that she stalked off towards the left compartment. The others didn't even have time to pray for the guys before a huge crash sounded through the door. In unison, the girls cringed as Erza came back through the door, dragging someone across the floor. Following behind her was everyone else whom had been in that compartment.

"Ok…" Rosalind smiled cautiously. "I guess we can start… Everyone, take a seat please." She thought for a moment before adding, "Perhaps it is best for those not competing to first longue in another compartment. This way, things will be more exciting for you when you watch! Oh, not you Master! You should probably stay here." As people stood up to leave Rosalind remembered something else she wanted to say, "Oh, and for everyone who is staying, could you please sit with your partner? This way it'll be easier for me to explain…"

When everyone finally settled down, Rosalind formally started her informational speech. "Ok… Let's get started! Hmm… Well, I forgot what we told you in the letters, so, ah! Gajeel, why don't you tell me what you know about the Grand Couples Games so far?"

Startled, Gajeel stuttered before crossing his arms and replying, "Uh… What do I know? Hmph. Nothing, cause Master here is keeping it all from us."

Surprisingly, Rosalind started laughing, "That is just like you Master Makarov!" After calming down though, she scrunched her eyebrows together and continued, "But this is a problem…" Rosalind then held out her palm in front of her and gently closed her eyes. A soft pink magic radiated from her hand and she seemed to be concentrating on an invisible force. The Fairy Tail mages stared in shock and were caught off guard when Rosalind suddenly opened her eyes and grinned.

Noticing the shocked faces of the Fairy Tail mages she mentally jolted and started apologizing. "Oh! Sorry! I often forget to warn people of my magic!"

"If I may ask, what type of magic is that?" Master Makarov asked, intrigued.

"Oh. Well, it's a lost magic called seeing magic. I can look into anyone's past and conjure up images and scenes from their memories." Smiling sadly she added in a whisper, "My mother taught it to me."

Noticing that this was a sensitive subject, Mirajane decided to try and change the topic, "So, what were you looking at Rosy?"

Rosalind visibly brightened and answered, "You see, I was searching through all your memories to see where to start explaining from. Apparently, the beginning seems to be the best spot… So, the name of this magic competition is the Grand Couples Games. And well, yes, you're supposed to be in a relationship with your partner…" Blushes crept onto most mages' faces and Rosalind (being a sneaky matchmaker) decided to tease them a little. "Oh, come on guys! You know, when I look through your memories, I can also sense your feelings. So… I know you all like your partners, even if you won't admit it…" Rosalind finished in a sing-song voice.

"Ooh! And this brings me to my next point—People from all over Fiore are coming to watch these Games, so pretending to be couples isn't going to work! Master did mention the training you all will be going through during his announcement, but I don't know if you all heard him… Anyways, I'll just explain now! This 'training' is me teaching you all how to be couples! This is going to be so fun! Grr… I want to start the lessons right now, but I'm not done explaining!" Rosalind started mumbling inaudible things and fighting with herself for a moment before coming to a decision. "Here's the deal. The Grand Couples Games has a similar format to the Grand Magic Games, but instead of five days of one battle and one event, there will be ten days of events."

"But there the last day there was no event! Only a big battle!" Natsu interrupted.

"You know what she meant," Erza snapped.

"Aye…"

Rosalind smiled, "Oh, right, sorry Natsu. Anyways, unlike the Grand Magic Games, there will be no preliminary round and I think the scoring may also be a little bit different… Right! Almost every event has its own score count method. I'll tell you more about that when we get to Crocus… Um… Also, this competition will be held in the Domus Flau. You guys will be staying the palace, and the winners get to be king and queen for a day."

At this, a couple of mages' jaws dropped. "Did I say something?" Rosalind asked, thoroughly confused. When no one answered her, Rosalind stuck out her hand again and used more magic. "Oh! You're all surprised about the reward!" Several mages' heads bobbed up in down in agreement. "Well… we did put some enchantments on the palace to avoid having the place destroyed, and the king and I will be there to make sure you don't destroy the country in one day… So I think it's reasonable," Rosalind said.

At this point, Rosalind took a moment to try and remember if there was anything she left out. "Hm… Ok! I think that's it! Time to begin training!" But before Rosalind could begin her matchmaking schemes, the train conductor, Herro, walked in.

"Rose, my dear, the king is calling from the Communication lacrima up front. He says it's urgent," Herro quickly reported to Rosalind.

Rosalind's face creased in worry. "Excuse me for a second," she told the Fairy Tail mages and followed Herro through the compartment door. The Fairy Tail mages' looked at each other, all wondering what could have happened.

"I hope Rosalind-san will be ok…" Mira said softly, her face lined in apprehension. Light, emotionless chatter filled the room as everyone waited for Rosalind to come back. It didn't take too long, within ten minutes Rosalind was back.

Instead of looking worried or grievous, Rosalind seemed to have a war face on. Her body motion radiated deep concentration and the others could feel her mind whirling. She gave them no chances to ask questions and plunged straight into giving directions.

"Ok, I never got to say when the Games would begin, but it was supposed to be two weeks from now. The king called though, and apparently there was a misprint on all the flyers. So, in short, we can expect over 50,000 people to arrive in Crocus nearly two weeks early." At this point, Rosalind paused to rub her temple and went to get a cup of ice water. Not wanting to waste time though, she talked as she walked, "The king and I agreed we couldn't tell everyone to go home and come back in two weeks since the trip here is costly. They can't stay here for the two weeks either because again, costly. Plus everyone has a schedule to keep up so we've decided to just go along with the flyers and move everything forward two weeks." Done with part one of explaining, Rosalind took a big gulp of water, "This plan will probably work out alright, but the main issue is that your personal preparation time will disappear."

"Um… what does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well… you see, we were going to show you around Crocus and the castle, you know, sightsee a little. There's definitely going to be no time for that now." A couple of the girls gave slight disappointed Aww…'s and Rosalind smiled apologetically. "Sorry girls, I can show you around after the tournament if you would like," Rosalind offered. As the girls brightened up Rosalind continued, "But sightseeing isn't my main concern. The preparations need checking, but I don't need to worry about that since my sis, Ashley, is checking them… And that should move along rather fast with her using her Princess status…"

Erza interrupted, "Wait a minute! Rosy, if your sister is the princess then that means…" Mages collectively dropped their jaws as the news sunk in.

"Huh? Oh… actually, no, I'm not a princess."

"But…" Levy started, confused.

Rosalind dipped her head in apology, "Sorry guys, I'll explain later, ok?" She turned, looked out the window, and said, "We're almost at Crocus and so I want to tell you the rest of our plans for today. Our schedule is going to be really tight, so ask me about the princess thing at night, ok? Since the games are starting tomorrow morning, we have to do all the team preparations this afternoon. Sorry, but there's going to be no time to rest. You have to meet your stylists to get your outfits, that is, after you choose team names and colors. Oh wait, no, just colors, the names are already set. After that, you guys are to go to the modeling room to have photo-shoots done."

"WHAT!?" Gajeel shouted, horrified. "Why do we have to do photo-shoots? Only models do that!" The other guys nodded their heads and cried in objection.

"It's so we can print up posters and t-shirts. Also, I think there's going to be a special edition of the weekly sorcerer…" Gajeel was going to say something else, but Mira intervened and gave him a 'light' smack on the back. "Uh… next you guys need to work together and come up with your opening entrances for tomorrow, oh, make these good because you want to win as many fans as you can!" Rosalind winked at this, as if giving them a hint, but no one understood where she was going. She sighed and continued anyway, "By this time, the posters, dolls, t-shirts, snow globes, swords, keys, and whatever other souvenirs we have will probably be ready and you can see them before the big day!"

"Wait, are you still going to make them go through the couples training?" Master asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about that! Ugh…" Rosalind winced. "Sorry, guess you guys are just going to have to wing it…"

"Darn it…" Master mumbled quietly, under his breath. "I was looking forward to that…"

Checking the window again, Rosalind declared, "There are about 45 minutes before we arrive. Go grab something to eat because there's going to be no time for lunch. The luggage will be transported to the castle so just worry about yourselves for now. I'll come get you guys when the train's about to dock, ok?"

But no one bothered to answer her as everyone ran for (or was pushed to) to dining cart.

* * *

About an hour later, all the competing Fairy Tail mages were lined up in a designer studio. Everyone else had gone ahead to the Castle and they were probably enjoying the Castle services, free of worry (to the other's dismay).

A pretty young lady, introduced by Rosalind as Renee, was currently pacing around the room, intently observing each of the mages. According to Rosalind, she was Crocus' top fashion designer and a very good friend of Rosalind's. Occasionally, she would stop to adjust someone's accessories, but besides that, she just… stared at them.

Finally, after a very uncomfortable ten minutes, Rosalind spoke up, "So… what you do think Renee?"

"Hmm…" Renee's brow furrowed in thought as she assessed the situation. "Well, the pictures we have of them are very accurate and so I already have ideas, but still… to finish twelve outfits in a couple hours is going to be a challenge…" After a grimace from Rosalind, she continued, "Ok… Well, better get started then!" Renee walked up to the first couple, which happened to Levy and Gajeel. Taking out a pen and glowing tablet, along with special magic glasses, she asked simply, "Color?"

"What?" Gajeel asked, having no idea what the girl was talking about.

Renee cast a glance at Rosalind who jumped up, realizing she forgot to explain. "Oh, Renee and her team of stylists are going to design outfits for you to wear. She needs you to pick team colors. The colors will also be used on the posters and t-shirts, so pick carefully!"

"Oi, Shrimp, we're black." Gajeel said without even turning to face Levy.

"But Black's so dark!" Levy objected.

"I like dark things." Gajeel replied with a smirk.

"Can we at least be silver?" Levy asked with her super puppy-dog eyes.

"Grey." Gajeel counter-offered, turning his eyes away from Levy's pout.

"Fine…" Levy sighed, giving in.

"Isn't grey and silver the same thing?" Natsu whispered. Gajeel shot him a glare.

"Great, so team GaLe is grey." Renee said as she wrote it down on her tablet. Pointing to the room on the furthest left, she directed, "Go into Room One please. Josh and Maddie are waiting."

"Wait… what did you just call us? Team Ga…" Gajeel was cut off as Rosalind shoved him into the room and closed the door with a bang.

Next Renee moved on the Evergreen and Elfman, "Color?"

"How's green?" Evergreen suggested.

Nodding his head, Elfman agreed, "Green is manly."

Renee nodded and wrote _"Elfgreen- Green" _on her notebook lacrima (the tablet). She pointed for the pair to step into Room Two and they did so, arguing the whole time.

"What do you mean green is manly?" Evergreen asked, annoyed.

"Green is manly." Elfman shrugged, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Green is a color acceptable by all, not just men."

"That's not what I ..."

Proceeding to Natsu and Lucy, Renee asked again, "Color?"

"What do you want Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know…" Turning to Renee, Lucy asked, "Can we have more than one color?"

"Rosalind, can they?" Renee asked, not too sure herself.

Rosalind walked over and questioned, "What were you thinking?"

"Well… you see, Natsu's magic is fire magic and mine's is celestial magic. So I was thinking maybe we could blend orange and gold together to make a sort of glowing flame design." Lucy stated.

Renee and Rosalind exchanged glances and nodded, both loving the idea. "That sounds wonderful! So, we'll put your color as 'the glowing flame' for now, ok?" Renee confirmed.

Lucy nodded, liking the name of the color mix.

"Wow, Luce, you really are smart," Natsu commented, genuinely impressed.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy replied, blushing slightly as they headed to Room 3.

As Renee got to the fourth team, Gray and Juvia, she didn't even bother asking the question. She just moved her head a little, signaling for them to answer.

"Does Gray-sama like blue?" Juvia asked her partner tentatively.

"Sure. It fits both of our magics, why not?"

Writing down their color choice, Renee nodded, "Blue is an excellent choice! There are so many shades; it's one of my favorite colors to work with! I'm sure you'll love your finished outfits."

Turning to Laxus and Mira, Renee suddenly squealed. "Mira-san! Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm actually going to be making an outfit or you! You're my absolute favorite model, this is a dream come true! What color do you want it to be?"

Mirajane smiled warmly at Renee and gave her a hug, "It's a pleasure to meet you too! Hm… I'm not sure what color I want… What about you Laxus?"

"Don't care," Laxus grunted.

"Laxus… That's not a good attitude," Mira scolded. "How about you pick a color for us?" Mira suggested to Renee.

"Really? I can decide? Hm… I was thinking electric yellow, but Natsu and Lucy already have yellow in their outfits, so that won't work. Or… blue? No, wait, already taken." Renee looked through her list, and tapped her tablet a couple times. Suddenly, she looked up and said, "How about white?"

"White sounds beautiful! Is white ok with you Laxus?" Mirajane said.

"Sure," Laxus replied shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

"Great! Room Five second to the right, Ally and Justin are in there." Rosalind quickly wrote down the team and color before turning the last couple. "So, decide a color yet?"

Erza glanced at Jellal, "Do you have any preferences?"

Hesitating for a second, Jellal answered, "Well, actually, I do. But, if there's a color you want, go ahead."

"Spit it out, Jellal," Erza commanded.

"Fine." Jellal moved his hand up to gently take a strand of Erza's hair. In a low, soft tone, he whispered "I vote scarlet."

"Jellal!" Erza yelped, her face bright red. She slapped his hand away and jumped back a foot.

"What?" Jellal asked, putting his hands up in surrender mode. After an accusing glare from Erza, he continued, "You told me to spit it out!"

Erza puffed her cheeks out and turned to the wall with a pout on her face. Erza Scarlet, the Hundred-monster Slayer, was absolutely adorable.

Jellal took her hand and apologized with a smile, "Sorry, I just love the color scarlet, forgive me?"

Erza turned around and smiled, proving she wasn't in any way mad. She gave his hand a light squeeze and said, "Fine. We'll be scarlet. You know, I liked you better when you wouldn't talk to me. And I warn you, next time you do that…" Her sentence was finished with a very threatening glare.

Jellal just smirked.

* * *

After a very exhausting couple of hours, the Fairy Tail mages were finally getting to view the final products of all their hard work. Well, not really their hard work, as they didn't do any work. More like the products of all their suffering, as for the past 5 hours, they had been forced to take photo after photo, try on costume after costume, and pose in SUPER awkward ways. Gajeel claimed that battling Acnologia would be easier. The only reason he did it was because Rosalind threatened to "share something with everyone". After that, he cooperated without the slightest complaint. Apparently, Rosalind's magic gave her the power to blackmail people very effectively.

"Ok! Here we go, this is the last thing we do before we go to the castle and enjoy a grand welcome dinner. These came out absolutely fantastic!" Rosalind cheered. Behind her was a lump of items, all covered by a huge red cloth. Rosalind removed the cloth with a flourish and underneath was…

"WOAH…"

In front of the mages was a table full of Fairy Tail merchandise. There were posters, t-shirts, figurines, plushies, bags, bracelets, glowing items, necklaces, etc. There were 20 types of posters, 40 if you counted the glow in the dark ones. There were 12 posters of each of individual competitors, then 6 of the teams, one of everyone together, and finally one that read "THE GRAND COUPLES GAMES" with a Fairy Tail symbol underneath. The t-shirts and bags had the same designs, just printed on cloth. There were figurines of each of the members and plushies of the teams. The Nalu plushies were Natsu and Lucy were holding hands while Lucy held a key and Natsu held fire. The other ones were basically the same, only the thing the held varied. For example, Erza held a sword while Jellal held a star and Gray held a snowflake while Juvia held a water droplet. One of them was different though, The Gale one displayed Gajeel eating iron and resting his arm on a half-sized Levy's head. Levy had a pout on her face while she held a book with both of her hands. Everyone except Levy laughed at this one; Levy's face matched the expression of her doll. They also had imitations of items belonging to the mages for sale. For example, all of Lucy's keys, Gray's necklace, Natsu's scarf, Levy's headband, and some of Erza's swords were present. Adorable toy exceeds also sat with the other items.

After a few moments of wordless gawking, curiosity got the better of the mages. They approached the items and started playing with them, cautiously at first. But knowing Fairy Tail, that didn't last long. Soon, Natsu was waving around one of Erza's swords challenging her to a fight, Gajeel was trying to put on a Levy headband while being punched by the said mage, a considerable amount of Gray merchandise went missing, and people kept pressing the Happy toys, making them say "AYE SIR!"

* * *

"Ahh…" Cana exhaled blissfully as she plopped herself into one of the beds in the girls' room. "Today was amazing; living like royalty is the best! The pool was just the right temperature and the spa was so relaxing! And of course…" Cana paused to grin sleepily before adding, "The Bar was great!"

A couple of girls laughed while the others just rolled their eyes and grinned at their woozy friend.

"I wasn't able to enjoy the spa yet, but the food here is great Rosy!" Levy said.

"Yes, it was, would you mind giving me the recipe for that steak Rosy?" Mirajane added. "The boys seemed to really enjoy it; I'm going to try making it at home."

"Oh, sure, I'll go and asked Chef Dasan for it tomorrow," Rosalind promised. "The Fairy Tail boys sure do eat a lot don't they?" The girls all cracked up at this and Lucy told the story of how much Natsu and Happy had eaten when they had first met.

"Natsu has such bad manners! Should I go and give him a beating?" Erza asked Lucy. When everyone turned to stare at her, she asked, "What?"

"Um… Erza? Why do you have a half-eaten strawberry cake in front of you?" Lisanna asked for everyone.

Erza looked down at the cake on her lap, "Well, the cake we had for dessert was very delicious and I asked the chef if he could give one to me." After everyone continued to stare at her, Erza gave a little pout and asked, "It's perfectly normal, right?" The girls nodded and a few mumbled "Sure Erza" 's bounced through the room.

As an awkward silence began to wash over the room, Lucy looked at the princess, who was sitting next to Rosalind. "Oh yeah, Rosy and Ashley, how are you two sisters if Rosy isn't a princess?"

Rosalind and Princess Ashley exchanged a glance and Rosalind sighed.

"I said I would tell them, Ash," Rosalind said to the Princess.

"You sure Rosy?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucy tried. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to!"

"Oh no, it's fine," Rosalind smiled grimly. "The easiest way to explain would be that Ashley and I aren't really sisters. I grew up living in this castle. My parents, Char and Belle Skye, are two of the kingdom's top secret agents and the King's top advisors. From the time we were infants, Ashley and I have been best friends. We had so much fun playing with the castle staff!" Rosalind laughed lightly before continuing with her story, "Anyway, my parents were extremely capable mages and stopped tons assassins and other criminals from reaching Fiore. My mother taught me my magic before she left." Rosalind sighed and stared sadly out the grand place window. "About 11 years ago, my parents left on a mission to stop a certain band of felons, nothing out of the ordinary. With my mother's ability to see into other people's memories, they already knew who the opposition was and their powers; their opponents were tough, but my parents were too, and they took the job confidently. Normally, when agents are assigned quests, it takes them around a month or so, so at first, I wasn't worried at all. I slept with Ashley in her room and we played new games every day. I didn't really think much about my parents, I was happy and agents were often gone for long periods of time. Then one day, about two months after my parents had gone, the king called Ashley and I to the throne room. Sometimes he did that, just to show us something cool or play with us, but that day, that rainy, gloomy, disgusting day, his face was so serious, we, even as 8 year olds, could tell something was wrong. He asked me if I had ever checked on my parents using my magic, and I answered no, after all, I had no reason to. But then, he insisted that I check, and so I did. Here, I'll show you what I showed the king. It's my mother's memory." Rosalind stuck out her hand and a screen, much like Hibiki's archive appeared. Rosalind closed her eyes in concentration and the pink screen started playing the memory. Black clothed figures dotted the screen and kept getting bigger as they watched. A man in a white outfit with Fiore's symbol on the front wielded a gleaming magic sword and stood prepared for battle, a woman with a similar outfit stood next to him. "That's them," Rosalind whispered. The man on the screen turned slightly and he said, "Belle, there's something weird about them. I can sense it… it feels…" And then the screen went blank.

Wendy gave a little shriek and asked, "Did they die, Rosy-san?"

Rosalind shook her head and a stray tear fell down her cheek, "That's the thing, I don't know. My magic isn't limited to only seeing people when their alive. If they died, we should have seen their deaths and even where they are buried, but we can't. Not being able to see into their memories means that they don't exist, and never did. But they did and their other memories prove that! I don't know anything… not even who those masked people are. It's been eleven years, but I still don't know…"

In the silence that followed, everyone walked up to Rosalind huddled around her as a sign of support. They all knew the sadness that came with losing loved ones.

Rosalind smiled and wiped her tears off, "I know all of you also have sad pasts, we grieve together. But we still have Nakama, and we enjoy the present while looking forward to the future, right?" Everyone nodded and Rosalind finished her story, "About six years ago, I added 'Royale' to my name as a sign of being a part of the Royal family. The king offered to make me a princess, but I want to travel and be like my parents, which a princess can't do."

In the silence of the night, everyone found their eyes moving to watch the beautiful full moon that glistened outside the palace window. The moon and they sky were so perfect, worry free and constantly shining. Soon, the grand clock struck midnight. All was peaceful and then…

Suddenly, Rosalind jumped up, throwing everyone off balance and sending a few people crashing to the floor. "Midnight!? Already? Come on, it's time to go to sleep! I can't believe I forgot! The big day is tomorrow, the Grand Couples Games are starting!"

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? I hope so… Anyhow, I'll be changing the story's pairing quite often now, you guys ready? THE GAMES ARE STARTING. :D I'M SO EXICITED, I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT. :D Song reference… **


	8. The Tag Battle

"This is freakin' ridiculous…"

"Don't be like that!"

"But it's true…"

"Guys, look how many people are out there!"

"I'm not going outside."

"Wait, what's the cue again?"

"Oh no guys, it's starting!"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN FROM ALL OVER FIORE, WELCOME TO THE GRAND COUPLES GAMES!" Rosalind yelled through her microphone from the center of the huge Domus Flau. "I'm Rosy Royale, your host, and joining me today is Fiore's princess, Ashley!" Huge cheers followed Rosy's words and the stadium was filled to the brim with excitement. "Now, yell it out everyone, which of Fiore's guilds are we all here to see?"

"FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's right! For the next ten days, we'll be watching six Fairy Tail Couples compete in various challenges and tell me Fiore, ARE YOU READY?" The response was deafening and Rosy grinned, "I'll take that as a yes! Here they come, make some noise for Fairy Tail's first couple, the fire dragon slayer and the celestial mage, NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Natsu and Lucy walked out holding hands in glowing outfits of gold and orange. Lucy was wearing a strapless, sparkling, tie-dye top with a matching mini-skirt. Natsu had basically… his normal outfit except in different colors. Of course, his signature scarf was wrapped around his neck. They both smiled and waved at their adoring fans. When they were a few meters from Rosy, they stopped and Natsu shot streams of fire into the air, which spelled "TEAM NALU" high in the air for everyone to see. It was Rosalind's idea and Natsu was against it but he in the end, he was "persuaded". The crowd adored it.

"Next, here comes our second couple, proof that ice and water are great together, GRAY FULLBUSTER AND JUVIA LOCKSER."

Suddenly, half the stadium floor turned into ice and Gray and Juvia ice skated through the entrance in dazzling outfits of ice blue. Juvia wore a cute, sparkly dress with fur lining the edges and Gray had on a nice, (obviously unbuttoned), short-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. They danced around the ice, twirling and jumping until they reached Rosalind. As soon as they arrived, Gray turned around and using his magic, carved "TEAM GRUVIA" onto the ice. The cheers couldn't get louder.

"Here comes our third couple, two of the most powerful mages in Fiore, the lighting dragon-slayer and his sweet, demon girlfriend, LAXUS DREYAR AND MIRAJANE STRAUSS!"

Mirajane and Laxus walked out very calmly, Laxus looking like he was very bored and Mira her happy cheerful self. Mirajane sported an elegant white dress with many laces and bows while Laxus had on a white shirt and black pants with a dazzling white fur cape to top it off. Even though they didn't have any special entrance routine, it was obvious this couple had quite a lot of fans.

"Ok! Next, Fiore's other powerhouse couple, the scarlet knight and the former council member, ERZA SCARLET AND JELLAL FERNANDES!"

Being Erza, Erza had planned a spectacular show as her entrance and the crowed absolutely gasped as she and Jellal flew in. They circled the arena twice before stopping in the center of the stadium. With a burst of magic, about fifty swords surrounded Erza and flew straight towards the crowd. The arena was flooded with screams of fright and a few people fainted. Suddenly a stream of light raced around the arena grabbing the swords and directing them unto the ground. When everyone looked down, they realized the swords spelled TEAM JERZA on the floor. Jellal and Erza were standing by the other couples already and bowed together as the crowd erupted in applause. Erza had requiped into a dazzling scarlet, knee-length dress while Jellal was wearing a white shirt with a scarlet coat and scarlet sweatpants. Everyone had already known how awesome these two were but they never ceased to amaze. Even Lucy, who knew these two well couldn't help having her eyes widen and mouth fall slightly open.

"AMAZING!" yelled Rosy. "Now, get ready to meet our next couple, an absolutely adorable couple, proof the opposites attract, GAJEEL REDFOX AND LEVY MCGARDEN!"

Everyone eyes were turned towards the entrance, waiting for the two to show up, but no one came out of the tunnel. Suddenly someone yelled, "Up there!" and everyone lifted their heads to see a gigantic block of iron drifting from the sky. As it got closer, they realized the iron was shaped to spell TEAM GALE and Levy was sitting in the A of GALE. Gajeel was standing with his arms crossed on top of the E of TEAM. Levy had on a cute silver sundress and Gajeel wore a slightly altered and lighter colored variation of his Grand Magic Games uniform. The pieces of Iron were HUGE and the crowd gasped and it came down. The iron words had wings, which disappeared as soon as it hit solid ground. Right before it reached the ground though, Gajeel jumped off. To everyone's amazement, he stood and held out his hand to help Levy out.

On the sidelines, Gray whispered to Natsu, "When did Gajeel become a gentleman?"

Natsu answered with a snicker, "Rosy made him do it. Apparently, that girl has a ton of dirt on him."

Gajeel, who heard them with his dragon senses, turned to glare, which only cause those two to laugh even harder. Their routine wasn't over yet though. As soon as they were a few meters away, Gajeel turned and pulverized the words, turning them into a pretty silver powder that drifted into the sky. Levy rolled her eyes, knowing that in order for Gajeel to feel content, he had to destroy something.

"And here comes our last couple, the very manly man and the fairy, ELFMAN STRAUSS AND EVERGREEN!"

In a puff of fairy glitter, Elfman and Evergreen appeared. They walked out towards the other couples, both dressed in outfits quite similar to their normal clothes.

"Ok! Now that everyone is here, it's time to introduce the first event!" Rosy announced. "Please turn your attention to the princess as she explains!"

From the judges' box Ashley announced through the microphone, "The first event is pretty simple; it's a tag battle where each couple fights as a team. The couples don't necessarily have to fight together, but their health is measured together. In other words, if a couple decides to split up and fight separately, that's okay. But if one of them is hit, and loses their health, both of them are out. Each team will have 100 health points. With these powerful mages competing, even one hit could be fatal. Good Luck!"

"Ok guys!" Rosy continued. "You heard the Princess! Now, step into these battle vests so we can measure how much damage you take."

The Fairy Tail mages put on the bulky black vests and as they finished, Rosy directed each couple into a different section of the arena. In each section there was a blue area for each couple to start and until the timer went off, no one could step outside their blue area. "You have one minute to plan, after the minute is up, you'll hear the buzzer and from then on, it's battle time! Ready? Oh right, one more thing! The scoring is as follows, zero points for the first team out, two for the second, four for the third, six for the fourth, eight for the fifth, and ten for the last couple standing!" As soon as Rosy finished speaking the timer was set. The mages barely had time to think before it was already up to 30 seconds. Luckily for them though, it didn't seem like many of them were going to plan anyways.

"Ok Natsu, what's our plan? I was thinking that maybe…"

"It's fine, Lucy! We'll just charge and beat everyone up! It's a perfect plan! Wait are you ok Lucy? Why are you hitting yourself in the head?"

"Shrimp, here's the plan. You can't fight so hide or something and let me beat all these sissies."

"Gajeel… are you sure about this… this seems more like a teamwork event…"

"Gihi, I could destroy all these bastards blindfolded!"

"You ran away from Laxus last time… and Erza-san and Mira-san are both S-class too. You have a negative five percent chance of beating them even with your eyesight."

"Shut it, Shrimp!"

"Let's do this Ever!"

"Do what, lose? Do you see who we're up against? We need a plan. Uh, here… I'll fly up and try to dodge and you use some take over that'll let you dodge, too. We're not going to win by hiding but at least we have a better chance of not coming in last."

"But hiding is not manly!"

"WELL NEITHER IS LOSING SO DEAL WITH IT!"

"Ok Jellal, let's stick together so we can defend and attack on both sides. It's true we could probably do that separately too, but I have a feeling this event works better using teamwork."

"I'll follow you're lead Ms. Scarlet."

"You gonna fight, Mira?"

"Well… I don't really want to but I would hate to cause you to lose, so I'll use take over, but mostly to dodge, ok?"

"Ok Juvia, there's practically no chance we'll ever be able to defeat the two S-class couples, so we're going to charge for the others, ok?"

"That's a great idea Gray-sama! But… uh… Juvia also has a suggestion."

"Ok, spit it out then."

"Let's wait until at least one couple is out, and then, we should use a unison raid. It might not take out the S-class couples but everyone else should at least be damaged."

"Juvia… that's a great idea! Ok, using your plan, we have to stick together and for the first couple minutes we'll play defensive. Then…"

"THREE MORE SECONDS UNTIL THE FIRST EVENT. THREE… TWO… ONE… GO!" With Rosy's shout the blue barriers disappeared and the mages faced each other out on the battlefield.

There were a couple seconds of silence before Natsu gave his signature battle cry, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" and charged. Gajeel's laugh was heard and Elfman's cry of "MAN!" echoed through the stadium. ***insert epic Fairy Tail music **

"And there they go!" Rosalind said through her microphone. "The battle is fierce… They're going head to head, but it seems they're all a little hesitant to charge in fear of losing health. Oh, nevermind, Natsu is going full force with an iron fist of the fire dragon attack! And Laxus counters it with barely any effort! Amazing!"

"NATSUUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHARGING AT LAXUS?!"

"RELAX LUCY, I GOT THIS!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"SALAMANDER! FIGHT ME!"

"MORE LIKE BEAT YOU, GAJEEL!"

"As Gajeel and Natsu go head to head in a dragon slayer battle, it seems Lucy has summoned her spirit Scorpio who is fighting with Juvia!"

"LOVE RIVAL! GRAY IS JUVIA'S!"

"Why can't you understand, I DON'T LIKE GRAY!"

"Ooo… and team Gale loses twenty points as Evergreen cleverly hits Levy with her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun! And it seems Natsu and Gajeel have both lost some points in their battle… Things are getting interesting! And Elfman is hit by Gray's ice cannon! Oh, Erza and Jellal haven't even moved yet!"

"Erza… how much longer are we going to just watch?" Jellal asked, amused.

"Well, they're taking each other out and we're going to have an incredibly difficult time against Laxus and Mira so let's just wait until one of them comes and challenges us," Erza answered.

"ERZA! FIGHT ME!"

"Well that was fast," Jellal murmured, as he tried to stop himself from laughing at Natsu's craziness.

"Ouch… Team Nalu loses another forty as Nastu is beat by Erza and Jellal," Rosalind winced.

"NATSU! ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY WOULD YOU CHALLENGE ERZA!?"

"Uh oh, Team Gale isn't doing too well either as Levy just got hit by Gray's ice lance and another one of Evergreen's attacks. They only have 10 health points left!"

"WHAT!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING SHORTY?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T FIGHT, GAJEEL! Ouch… ow…"

"WELL AT LEAST DODGE THEN!"

"FIGHTING DOESN'T COME NATURALLY TO EVERYONE!"

"Aww… aren't they cute? Fighting like a married couple! Ooh…. But with all the attacks firing around them, they better keep their heads up!"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT CUTE!" roared Gajeel.

"ICE PANTS! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, realizing he hadn't even challenged Gray yet.

"PREPARE TO LOSE, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray called back, preparing for battle.

"Now Natsu and Gray are fighting and it seems that Erza and Jellal have come to join the fight! And ouch, Evergreen takes a strong hit from Erza. So far Jerza and Miraxus are tied for first with full health, Gruvia has 90 points left, Elfgreen has 30, Nalu 20, and Gale 10. Wow, there is a huge gap between third and fourth!"

"HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MANY POINTS YOU ICE BASTARD!?" Natsu yelled while attacking.

"BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I'M NOT STUPID!" Gray yelled back with a smirk.

"And the battle continues! Lucy has summoned Capricorn and is now fighting with Elfman. Elfman takes some damage and oh, what's this? Team Gale is out as Jellal manages to hit Gajeel!"

"WHAT!? LAST!? SHRIMP, WHY'D YOU LOSE SO MANY POINTS!?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HIT AND GOT US OUT!"

"Gray-sama! It's time!"

"Wha… oh right! Eat this Natsu!"

"MAGIC POWER FUSION: UNISON RAID!" With that, huge streams of water shot up from the city's reservoirs and crashed into the stadium. Huge icicles accompanied the water streams and the sight cause the audience to go wild.

"OH MY GOODNESS! And with that spectacular move by Team Gruvia, Teams Elfgreen and Nalu are out!"

"YES! GRAY-SAMA, WE DID IT!"

"Also amazingly, the other two teams have both only lost 40 health points!"

"Oh god…" muttered Gray. "Prepare to die…"

"That was quite impressive you two," Erza commented.

"A great strategy," added Jellal.

"Let's not give up, Gray-sama! We're already at third, let's give this everything we've got!"

"We can give it everything we got, but that's not going make a difference…"

*5 minutes later

"And Team Gruvia is out after taking several hits from Erza and Laxus. And now, for the battle most of us have been anticipating, Team Jerza against Team Miraxus!

The battle was fierce and neither side backed down. Most attacks were either dodged or blocked and so after a huge battle, it was decided as a tie.

"And the final results of today's event are as follows! Teams Jerza and Miraxus both receive 10 points, Team Gruvia receives 6, Teams Nalu and Elfgreen receive 4, and Team Gale receives 0. That's the end of Day One of the Grand Couples Games!"

* * *

"We came in last! LAST!" Gajeel moaned, for the seventieth time in ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel! You know I can't fight!" Levy responded.

"But, LAST! Uh… It's so shameful…"

"HAHAHAHAHA, it's shameful alright, Gajeel!" Natsu laughed.

"You'll never live this down!" Gray said, joining in.

"SHUT UP! Grr… Shorty, why are you so weak!?"

"Why…" Levy started, but then suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, ok!? Not everyone can fight like you, you know! You're so mean, why didn't you help me out if you wanted to win so badly! In fact, why didn't you pick someone else as your partner? I wouldn't care! You're just a big, mean, insensitive jerk!" With that, Levy got up and bolted out the door, tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel stared at her retreating form, with his mouth wide-open in shock. What did he do? He hadn't meant to insult her, why were women so damned sensitive and confusing?

"Man… Gajeel… You messed up…" Gray said.

Gajeel turned and glared, "Shut it, ice bastard. This is your fault!"

"Dude, if you want to live, you better fix this before the girls find out and beat the crap outta you," Natsu added.

"I ain't scared of no girlys coming to get me," Gajeel retorted.

"Really?" asked Natsu, looking out the palace window, "cause it looks like Erza and Mira are about to meet a crying Levy whose gonna tell them the big, mean Gajeel made her cry."

Gajeel's eyes widened and he immediately jumped out of his chair, "LEVY! WAIT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Well… good luck to him," Gray snickered.

**Hello peeps… *guilty face**

**It's been a LONG time, hasn't it? School was really hard and yeah and I was distracted and stuff… Well, good news is, I plan to have a new chapter every week since, IT'S SUMMER! And if I don't (because I'm lazy), spam me and I'll keep writing. XD**

**At this point, a lot of my story doesn't match up with the actual Fairy Tail because Mr. Mashima is EXTREMELY unpredictable. Example: What the heck!? Ultear turned into Old Lady who disappeared? Or did she die… 'cause I didn't really get it… Anyways, I'm trying to stay as realistic as possible, but if some parts seem really weird, let Mr. Fluffypants Imagination take over your brain. ^.^**

**Um… other than that, well, oh right: STARTING FROM NOW, I'LL BE COLLECTING IDEAS FOR EVENTS OF THE GRAND COUPLES GAMES. I have about six already, so there are a couple open spots. Please help me come up with some more! THANKS! OK. Bye bye 3**


	9. The Trivia Game

**Before we start- little shout out to Eagleblade for helping me with Day 2's event. 3**

* * *

"Wow, for such a small girl, she sure runs fast…" Gajeel thought to himself as he hurried along, searching for Levy.

"LEVY! Where'd you go!?" he called, breaking the serene silence of the night. "I didn't mean it you know!" Gajeel tried again.

As Gajeel turned the corner, he suddenly heard the sound of sniffling and smelled Levy's scent in the air. As he walked closer, he was able to identify Levy's small form crouched up in a ball against one of the park's trees. Her face was buried in in her arms her chest heaved from her crying. Looking at her, Gajeel felt horrible for what he had done, not knowing it would affect her this way.

Softly he called out, "Levy," to warn her of his presence.

Levy jerked up at the sound of his voice and almost decided to keep running but she knew he would catch up in a second now. Instead, she turned her head and muttered, "Go away Gajeel," in a sad voice.

Gajeel almost laughed when she said that, because she knew as well as he did, there was no chance of that happening. But seeing the tears on her face squashed his laughter and he slowly walked towards her. "Levy, Levy, come on, please stop crying." There was no answer from Levy, only more sniffling. At a loss for what to do, Gajeel crouched down awkwardly in front of Levy and tried apologizing again, "Levy, you know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

From somewhere inside her arms, Levy hiccupped and her muffled voice asked, "Then why'd you say it? Hasn't anyone ever taught to only say what you mean?"

Gajeel scratched his head sheepishly and answered, "Well, words are you're thing Shrimp and accidents happen, right?"

Levy's head came up from within' her arms and she glared at Gajeel. "Yeah, accidents happen so what if I happen to just _accidently_ move my leg and kick you?" With that, she kicked Gajeel with all her might, square in the chest, sending him toppling backwards.

As Gajeel lay on the ground, his face picturing his shock, Levy resisted the urge to giggle at the sight. It really was hilarious, but if she laughed, he would think she had forgiven him, which she certainly had not. Just as her will was about to give out, Gajeel started laughing. This being the last thing Levy expected, on impulse she spluttered, "What are you laughing at!?"

Gajeel pushed himself up again and replied with a grin, "I never I'd ever be knocked-down by the shrimp!"

Offended, Levy countered indignantly, "Excuse me, but I have knocked you down before! On Tenroujima, I hit you right before we got attacked by those two from Grimore Heart!"

Gajeel huffed, "That doesn't count, you had a purse as a weapon."

Levy crossed her arms, thinking there must be some other time she had managed to hit Gajeel, but drawing a blank, decided on another course of action. If there weren't any memories of times she'd managed to make Gajeel fall, she'd just make some.

She smiled slyly and Gajeel, sensing something was up, prepared himself. Levy lashed out again with her foot, trying to kick down but he didn't move an inch. In fact, he just laughed at Levy's attempts. Levy glared at Gajeel and spluttered, "What are you made of? Iron? Oh wait…" At this point Gajeel was in hysterics and Levy decided on a last ditch attempt. Launching herself at Gajeel she used all her weight to topple him over. Triumphant, she sat on his chest and laughed, "Ha! Two points for me!" Realizing she was sitting on him, she quickly stood up, a blush creeping onto her face.

Gajeel stood up too, pleased that the Shrimp had forgiven him (or forgotten), but also disappointed that she had gotten him twice. Twice in the same night! This was unacceptable! Suddenly, he had an idea. He picked her from her waist and held her above his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GAJEEL?!" Levy shrieked.

"GIHI, PAYBACK!" Gajeel replied laughing.

"LET ME DOWN!"

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND COUPLES GAMES!" Rosalind announced through her microphone. "Standing next to me are the six couples from Fairy Tail we all came to see! Give it up for teams NaLu, GrUvia, MirAxus, JeRza, GaLe, and ElfGreen!" After the roar of applause that followed Rosalind's words, she continued. "For those of you who weren't present at yesterday's event, the scores are as follows! Currently, Teams JeRza and MirAxus are tied at first, with ten points each! At second place is Team Gruvia with 6 points. Following close behind, Teams Nalu and Elfgreen both have 4 points and currently at the bottom, is Team GaLe with zero points. All that is bound to change though, as it is time for our second event! Would you care to explain Princess?"

"I'd love to!" Ashley answered, who was standing on the other side of the mages, mirroring Rosalind. In a burst of magic, six seats and a screen appeared in front of the mages and a huge screen popped up behind them. The mages stared quizzically at Rosalind and the Princess but they received no answers.

"Ok! Today's event… drumroll please… is a Trivia game!" Ashley announced proudly. "Each mage will be asked questions about their lover and whichever couple ends up answering the most questions right wins! There will be five rounds of the game for each gender and we'll switch off after each round. The way today's point system works is, for each question answered right, the couple will get a point, for a total of ten points possible. Each round, the questions will become harder, so prepare yourselves! The game is quite simple, and it'll become clearer as we go on." Ashley took a breath as walked up to the six seats. "As you know, the girls and the guys will be alternating in question answering. Rosy, who do you want to go first? Girls or guys?"

Rosalind smiled mischievously and answered, "How about we see how much these fellows know about their girls? Who's with me!?" The cheers were deafening and so with a smile Ashley gestured for the boys to take a seat.

"On the screen in front of you guys, the questions will appear. Rosalind will read them aloud to you and from then on, you have thirty seconds to answer. The girls will be standing next to Rosalind by the screen and they are not to help you answer the questions. The screen behind you guys will keep track of the score… and that's pretty much all you need to know!" Ashley explained to the guys.

"Is everyone ready!?" Rosalind asked the crowd. The cheers said yes and so with that, the second event began.

"Our first question of the day is for Mr. Dragneel. What color are Lucy's eyes?"

"Lucy's eyes…" Natsu stammered. He knew this one! Uh… "Brown!" he yelled.

"You are correct Natsu, that's one point for you and Lucy!" Rosalind answered. Behind the boys, the zero next to TEAM NALU became a one. Lucy sighed in relief, she had been worried for a second.

"Mr. Fullbuster, what type of magic does Juvia use?"

"Water magic…?" Gray answered warily, thinking this had to be a trick question since it was so easy.

"Correct!"

"Mr. Dreyar, Mirajane's two siblings are …"

"Elfman and Lisanna," Laxus answered without batting an eye.

Rosalind nodded to signify that he was correct and continued, "Mr. Fernandes, what is the color of Erza's hair?"

Jellal almost laughed, thinking that the only question that could possibly be easier than this one was 'What's is Erza's name?'. "Scarlet," he answered quickly, remembering there was a time limit.

Another nod from Rosalind and then the next question, "Mr. Redfox, what is the name of Levy's team?"

"Shadow Gear," Gajeel grunted.

"Correct, and Mr. Strauss, What is Evergreen's nickname?"

"Ever," Elfman answered happily, relieved that he knew the answer. In front of him, Evergreen groaned, hoping that not everyone would begin to call her that.

The first round was incredibly easy, and everyone, including the girls, got their questions right. The level of difficulty rose fast though and by the third level, most people were getting their questions wrong.

"What is Natsu's signature move?"

Signature move…? Lucy didn't even know he had one. Oh well, might as well guess. "Fire Dragon's Roar?"

"Sorry Lucy… the answer was Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Juvia, what year was Gray born?"

"Year X766," Juvia answered, proud that she knew so much about her beloved Gray-sama.

"Correct! Miss. Strauss, right before the Grand Magic Games, where did Laxus go to train?"

Mira was stumped, she'd never bothered to ask were the Thunder God Tribe had went those three months. She thought it was in the mountains somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. Just as she was about to take a guess, the thirty seconds were up and Rosalind asked the next question.

"Miss. Scarlet, Jellal clothes are designed to not deteriorate during which one of his spells?"

Erza thought about it and although she didn't recall ever hearing about from Jellal, her reasoning led her to believe the right answer was Meteor. She was just about to say so, when the timer went off.

"Time's up, the answer was Meteor!" Rosalind said. Erza felt like slapping herself. "Next question is for Levy! What was Gajeel known as when he fought in Phantom Lord?"

Levy couldn't help but shudder a little as she remembered Gajeel's old days in Phantom Lord. But looking at the present Gajeel reminded her how much he had changed and how much he meant to her now. She even blushed a little as she thought of yesterday night's events. Confidently, she answered, "Kurogane, Black Steel Gajeel" without the slightest bit of fear. She even smiled while she said it. Although Gajeel didn't show any trace of it, he was inwardly wincing at this question.

"Correct, and our final question this round is for Evergreen! On the special Weekly Sorcerer addition back from the grand Magic Games, what did Elfman get five out of five for?"

Evergreen closed her eyes and tried to remember the magazine. She had read it, but this detail was way too hard to remember. "Uh, offense?" she guessed wildly (well actually, she told herself that it was the only possible choice since Elfman sucked at everything else, unless you counted 'being a man').

"Correct!" Rosalind concluded.

By the fifth (and last) round, the questions were so hard that most of them were unanswerable even by those whom the questions were about.

"Natsu, on what day did Lucy join Fairy Tail?"

"On what day!? Who remembers that stuff!?" Natsu asked, bewildered.

"Gray, for how long did Juvia stay in Phantom Lord?"

"Who cares?" Gray thought.

"Laxus, what is Mira's favorite food?"

Laxus admitted this wasn't as hard as the other ones, but still, how was he supposed to know?

"Jellal, how many suits of armor does Erza have?"

Jellal knew he had no chance and just guessed 200, which of course, was off. After the answer was given by Rosalind, Erza spent the next five minutes trying to count her armor.

"Gajeel, how many books does Levy own?"

"Ten million," Gajeel answered sarcastically (although, he wouldn't be surprised if she actually DID have that many). Levy rolled her eyes, it was impossible to have that many. She'd be broke and then have nowhere to put the books annyways, thus having to give them up. The most she could possibly own was like 20,000…

"Elfman, how many people have Evergreen petrified using her Stone Eyes magic?"

"A lot?" Elfman asked hopelessly.

"Lucy, what is Natsu's blood type?"

"Dragon Blood…" muttered Lucy sarcastically.

"Juvia, what is Gray's Edolas counterparts' full name?"

Juvia was stumped. She had always wanted to know the full name of the Gray who loved her the way she loved him, but she hadn't been able to see Edolas for herself and no one who was able to move remembered. Juvia pouted and reassured herself that there couldn't possibly be anything else she didn't know about her Gray-sama.

"Mira, what's Laxus' favorite type of music?"

"Opera?" Mirajane guessed innocently. Laxus' face showed his dismay that anyone could think his favorite type of music was OPERA. Opera was HORRIFYING.

"Erza, how many dark guilds did Jellal destroy with Crime Sorciere?"

Erza glanced helplessly at Jellal, who in turned gave her a I-have-no-clue look of horror.

"Levy, How many songs has Gajeel written?"

Levy just shook her head. She didn't know and honestly, she didn't really want to.

"Evergreen, how many times has Elfman yelled 'man' in the past week?"

"Way too many for his own good," Evergreen answered whilst glaring dangerously at Elfman.

Rosalind laughed as Elfman shrank a little. "Well, that concludes the second event of the Grand Couples Games! With a tie for first place are Teams Gruvia and Gale with 6 points each, Teams Nalu, Jerza, and Elfgreen tied for second with 5 points each, and coming in close behind is Team Miraxus, with 4 points."

Turning towards the mages, Rosalind asked without her microphone, "That was fun! Who's ready to go back to the castle and rest!?"

All the mages nodded eagerly and as they were leaving, someone muttered, "Personally, I liked the fighting much better. Being paired like this so obviously feels so… weird."

* * *

**TA DA! A kinda late Chapter that barely makes sense! It'll get better, I hope. **

**Anyways, I'M STILL COLLECTING EVENT IDEAS! PLEASE SEND ME SOME! ^.^ LET US SHIPPERS COME TOGETHER AND THINK OF WAYS TO TORTURE OUR BELOVED CHARECTERS. XD **


End file.
